


It's Korean Fun Time!

by hoobab



Series: The Duolingo Murders [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Owls, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoobab/pseuds/hoobab
Summary: Taeil helps motivate Winwin with his Korean.





	It's Korean Fun Time!

One day, Winwin woke up.  
  
He looked at his phone. All the blood drained from his cute face.  
  
_Looks like you missed your Korean lesson. You know what that means._  
  
Taeil and Yuta had made him download this Duolingo app thing to help him learn Korean. Taeil really liked the app and had already learned many languages.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at Winwin's door.  
  
Winwin looked through the peephole.  
  
He saw Taeil's happy face. "Winwin, did you practice your Korean today? You know you will never get lines if you don't improve!"  
  
"O-Ok," said Winwin. "Do you wanna come in?"  
  
Taeil only smiled wider. "Why don't you get your phone so we can practice together?"  
  
Winwin was very scared because suddenly Taeil got really close to the door so the only thing Winwin could see through the peephole was his teeth. Taeil was still smiling. It was really creepy.  
  
Winwin took out his phone and opened up the Duolingo app. His hands were shaking.  
  
And then his phone shut down before he could start his Korean practice.  
  
"Are you practicing, Winwin?" Taeil said.  
  
"My phone died. I don't think I can practice today," Winwin said.  
  
"But you missed yesterday's lesson. You can't miss another lesson. I thought you wanted to get more lines. YOU CAN'T GET ANY FUCKING LINES IF YOU CAN'T FUCKING PRACTICE!!" Taeil screamed.  
  
Winwin was very scared because Taeil never yelled at him. When Winwin was scared, he spoke in Chinese.  
  
" **I'm sorry, Taeil! I really want lines! I can practice extra tomorrow! I promise! I swear! Please don't be mad at me!** " Winwin cried.  
  
"WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY ABOUT SPEAKING IN CHINESE, WINWIN! I'M REALLY LOSING MY FUCKING PATIENCE! LET ME IN AND I WILL MAKE YOU FUCKING LEARN TO SPEAK KOREAN! LET ME IN! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Taeil yelled.  
  
Winwin opened the door.  
  
A green feathery thing bursted into the room and pinned Winwin to the wall.  
  
Now that Winwin could see Taeil fully, he could see that it wasn't just Taeil but Taeil in a green owl costume.  
  
"Do you know what happens to people who break their streaks? Do you? I fucking break them!" Taeil hissed into Winwin's ear.  
  
Winwin was very scared. Taeil never acted like this before. And then he almost shit his pants when Taeil whipped out a knife and pressed the sharp end to his throat.  
  
"How do you say 'I will never forget another Korean lesson for the rest of my life. I will be a good student and practice everyday. Or else my lines and life may be taken away from me' in Korean, Winwin? I'm waiting Winwin!" Taeil smiled.  
  
"I-I will n-never forget a-a-a-." Winwin's mind blanked out. He couldn't remember Korean.  
  
"I'm waiting..." Taeil pressed the knife closer. The cut into Winwin's skin.  
  
Winwin cried. " **Please don't kill me. I'm sorry. I wanna live.** "  
  
Taeil took the knife and stabbed Winwin in the shoulder and Winwin screamed.  
  
"SAY THAT IN FUCKING KOREAN THEN MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, I WILL LET YOU KEEP YOUR TONGUE, UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!!" Taeil stabbed Winwin again on the stomach. Blood gushed out.  
  
When Winwin didn't say anything, Taeil used his feathery, green wings to suffocate Winwin. Winwin died a painful death. Rest in peace Dong Si Cheng.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I jumped into that band wagon. Sorry not sorry. Jsyk Taeil is my bias so no I don't hate him. I also love Winwin and his Korean is loads better than mine and I'm Korean so no hate. (SM GIVE HIM SOME MORE FUCKING LINES!!!)
> 
> Comment who else you want to be killed by Taeil the Duo.


End file.
